


Fate/Last Death

by AlexanderTheGreat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreat/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreat
Summary: A custom route of the popular anime with a twist, with certain characters alive and with a new story and new characters





	1. The Failed Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at it so please don't expect much

The silver moon shone with its dim aura in the night sky, the only sound able to be heard was the occasional sound of a car passing by in the quiet streets of Fuyuki City, the chirping of crickets could be heard albeit soft in a small little forest just less than a hundred meters away from the city itself. "I'll avenge your death for sure, Grandpa, and I'll make sure that I won't fail once more," said a boy in the darkness below a tree. He inhaled a lungful of the cool night air, allowing the cold prickly oxygen tickle his lungs before he sighed in exhaustion and walked out from the shadow beneath the tree.

"Man, this is a pain, coming out at midnight. It's a good thing I found some info on how to obtain a new Holy Grail in Grandpa's library" the boy thought as he came out from the blanket of shadows. His face soon came into clearer view, the dim moonlight was just bright enough to show his rather ugly face and outline every distorted feature he had. He put his hand into the pocket of the jacket he wore and fished out something small, an elixir bottle, the thick dark purple liquid was stable, no bubbling, no churning or anything but still seemed extremely disturbing. He uncorked the bottle which was only as big as his palm and poured out the odorous concoction onto the ground. The ground sizzled and smoked a little as the elixir gave off a foul smell, all while the boy had his breath held to prevent the bad-smelling air from entering his nostrils. When the smell had subsided, he took out a small container from the other pocket, in it was some powder which was as white as chalk but only he knew what it was, Summoning Powder. He sprinkled a handful of the dust on the ground where he had poured the elixir before he clapped his hands together to clean the residue from them and stepped back.

He pulled out a pocket knife, the last thing he had on him, and cut a wound just big enough for some blood to flow without losing too much blood. "Grandpa, this is for you," he said to himself trying to relieve the pain he felt, though it was bearable. He let a few drops of his blood drip onto the ground before he started chanting.

"As I stand before this forsaken grave,  
The cemetery of heroes,  
The endless pit of hell,  
Filled with hatred and regret,  
Sorrow and disappointment,  
Rise now and claim what is rightfully ours"

The earth started unsettling itself, stones and pebbles shook as something began emerging from within the soil like something out of a horror movie. The boy squinted in the darkness and saw what looked like a hand. Thinking he had failed, he was about to leave but as his eyes adjusted further for a split second, he knew he had succeeded when he saw not one, but multiple humanoid hands.

"YES!" he cried out in joy "Don't worry, Grandpa, we'll win the Holy Grail for sure this time." As he finished his sentence, humanoid figures shrouded in darkness stood before him in a massive number, as far as he was concerned, there may have been more than twenty.

"Ah, it feels so good to be alive again," one of the figures said. The boy tried making out his face but all he could see was a cloak of darkness, just like all the others, humanoid figures without a face or rather a face that no one can make out.

"Meh, this is good too," the boy shrugged his shoulders to dismiss his thoughts. As he did, a menacing smile began to form, stretching from one side of his face to the other.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

"Saber, come on, Saber, it's already eight, how long are you planning to sleep?" a boy knelt down beside a futon, shaking the blonde girl on her shoulder lightly. "Come on, I still have to go to school," he hurried the girl up but she just buried her head deeper into the soft pillow and ignored the boy. He was dressed in his usual school uniform, a brown blazer and trousers with black lined cuff links. He scratched his orange hair in confusion, wondering how in the world could he manage to wake the girl up. Just as he was about to give up and leave the room, a familiar voice called out to the boy from outside.

"Hey, Shirou, how long must you take?" a girl with black hair tied in pig tails said as she slid the light wooden door open. The boy turned around, his brownish gold eyes meeting her emerald green ones. She wore a vest the same color as Shirou's over a white uniform and a black skirt, finished off with thigh high sicks. "Just leave her be, if she wants to spend the entire day asleep then let her," she told him exhaustively with one hand on her hip.

"But Rin, I can't possibly let Saber sleep the whole day, what should I do?" he replied in a tired tone.

"Why don't you let me handle that, boy?" a tall man with a lean body dressed in blue skintight clothes entered the room and stopped just behind the girl named Rin. He had a red spear held over his shoulder and wore a look of excitement, like a kid who just found a new game to play. Before Shirou could answer the man's request, the man set the pole arm down softly onto the floor and put his finger to his lip, signalling for the boy to keep quiet. The man tiptoed over to the side of where the girl slept and stood over her like he had some kind of strategy planned.

"What's he planning?" Shirou wondered in curiosity, he looked over at Rin who shrugged as well not knowing what the lancer class Servant might do but assured him that the Lancer meant no harm. When Shirou turned his back, he saw the man take in a breath of air before yelling, "The breakfast Shirou made is so delicious, it's almost finished!" Within a split second, the girl was up on her feet and dashing to the dining room for breakfast.

"You really are a smart one aren't you, Lancer?" Shirou questioned him not sure whether to compliment him or berate him.

"Could you blame me?" Cu smiled at the boy, "If you ask me, waking her up is my favorite part of the day."

As Shirou laughed jokingly along with Cu, they heard a loud bang from the dining room followed by a roar which Shirou, Cu and Rin recognized naturally. "That's got to be Berserker and Saber fighting over food again, huh?" Shirou commented. The other two just nodded in silence, with Cu grinning and a bead of sweat dripping down the side of Rin's head as she forced a smile. "Illya really needs to set restraints on him sometimes." Rin noted

"Guess we'll leave them to you, Lancer, " Cu became dumbfounded as Shirou said to him while he grabbed his bag from one corner of the room, about to set off to school.

"Wait, wait, you're her master, why can't you?" Cu tried avoiding the task but Shirou ignored him with Rin following as they stood at the entrance.

"Don't die," Rin warned him with a wink before they both left.


End file.
